


Looking for Angels in the Darkest of Skies

by Skittlethrill



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, M/M, Partially Reliable Narrator, bubble tea, clueless knight, immortal au, language barriers, realistic immortality, take me home country roads, the law of proportions, urban explorer jamie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittlethrill/pseuds/Skittlethrill
Summary: Jamie wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. As much as he'd love it, there was no guide for these kinds of situations. These things weren't normal or common enough to ensure a guide.It's not every day he discovers an immortal trapped for ages within an abandoned park.So, what's the first step to the Guide of Recuperating Immortals Trapped for Centuries? Jamie's looking for a foothold.





	1. The Valiant Legend of Sir Reinhardt the Fierce

_ Long ago, in a distant kingdom lived a brave knight. This knight was named Reinhardt the Fierce because whenever he went into battle, his kingdom was guaranteed a victory. He was a large, strong man, far stronger than anyone in his village, and he had a good heart. However, some would call him reckless as he often charged into battle seeking nothing but glory. _

_ His only concern was that eventually, he would die, and without him, he thought the chances of his kingdom’s victory in the future would dwindle. And so, he sought the treasured gift of immortality and invulnerability. When he wasn’t in battle, he journeyed far and wide, seeking eternal youth and strength. _

_ On one such journey in a forest near the kingdom, he came across a witch, and begged her to give him the ability to live forever and to never succumb to any wound. _

_ “Of course I can, but I must warn you. Without death, you may come across a fate that makes you wish for it.” She warned. _

_ The knight laughed. “Me? Never! I shall carry my kingdom to everlasting glory!”  _

_ And so he did. The witch was offered a good job as the kingdom’s alchemist when the king heard of her methods, and Reinhardt easily struck down any army that dared threaten the safety of his kingdom. _

_ However, soon Reinhardt became arrogant and prideful and swung his status around like his war hammer. The civilians soon resented him, even if he was their savior. _

_ One day, it all ended. Several angry villagers managed to overpower him, knock him out and lock him inside a casket. What happened after is a mystery. Perhaps Reinhardt broke free and lived a humble life. Perhaps he convinced the witch to reverse his immortality, and he rests once more. _

_ Or, perhaps, he is still out there, buried alive, as atonement for his hubris. _

* * *

Jamison shut the book and shelved it. “Crikey, what are they reading to kids these days? Buried alive for centuries? That’ll certainly scare a child.”

“Tell me about it.” Lucio picked up another book, examining the label before reshelving it. “But then again, a lot of other fairy tales don’t exactly end with happy ever afters. Like, the original ones, not the Disney kind.”

As the two young men pushed the cart into the elevator, heading to the second floor, the blonde couldn’t help but feel the palpable, awkward silence between them.

“So, uh...you doin’ anything tonight? Hana and I were thinking of marathoning  _ Sea of Tranquility _ again.” Lucio offered. “We can even get boba tea if you’d like.”

“Nah.” Shaking his head, Jamison helped Lucio wheel the cart back out. “Kinda busy, found a way into the amusement park.”

“Again with that? Dude, you know you could get arrested, right? And besides, you know…” Lucio glanced at Jamison’s prosthetics. “History could repeat itself.”

“I’ll be fine! It’s an amusement park, not gonna blow anything up. Yet.”

“Suit yourself.” Lucio shot him a bit of a worried look, knowing full well nothing could convince Jamison. “If you change your mind, Hana’s door is always open.”

“Nah, mate. This is my big chance, I could find something I could sell!”

“Jamison, you have an office job and another in the library after 5. You have  _ more _ than enough money, I’m pretty sure.”

Sighing, Jamison placed both of his hands on Lucio’s shoulders. “Mate. I got loads of student debt. Can’t just wish it away, right?”

“True. Just...be careful, got that?”

* * *

Jamison vaulted the fence, trying his best to remain as quiet as possible. There was always the chance of security guards milling about, but as far as he could see, there were none. Even if there were, Jamison was still a fast runner - in high school, he was on the track team. His peg leg wouldn’t even be that much of a hindrance.

His eyes set on the pavilion. He remembered going there as a child, but his memories were fuzzy. He knew it was some sort of museum, but it had been at least 5 or 6 years since Jamie had been there. What was inside it now? He first slipped the work gloves on - even if one of his hands were bionic, he didn’t want to risk anything. Next was the gas mask - a must have in case of mold and dust.

Dashing across the courtyard, he climbed up the wall to one of the shattered windows. Time had not been kind to this park, giving him an easy vantage point. If the graffiti was any indicator, he wasn’t the first, but he was likely alone.

Looking around, Jamison viewed the exhibits. It appeared to have been retrofitted into an art museum in its last months, but it had clearly deteriorated over time - parts of the floor had even caved into the basement.

The sun was beginning to set, casting an eerie light across the cracked floors and debris. The explorer reached into the bag, pulling out his flashlight. The light illuminated the dark spaces. Jamison approached one of the holes in the floor, making sure he wouldn’t fall. Underneath was the basement. The young explorer decided it would be a good idea to try and climb down. He’d never been in there before.

Landing with a soft grunt, the young man shone his light around, eyes squinting behind the gas mask. So far, it looked like he had landed in some sort of archive or storage room, with tons of crates and boxes lying around. One particularly large trunk had “KEEP CLOSED” sprayed on.

Jamison did what any rational person would do, and examined further. Upon closer examination, it looked like the lock on it had rusted to the point where he was certain he could break it open with the flashlight. With a few hard hits, the metal shattered and Jamison threw the lid open. What treasures lay underneath?

At first, he wasn’t sure what even lay underneath the trunk, but he realized it was actually a suit of armor, a bit dull but nonetheless looked like it could’ve been in a museum just like this one. Then again, it could be as fragile as the lock, considering the state it was in. Jamison gingerly poked the suit of armor with his peg leg.

The armor stirred suddenly, prompting a sharp cry to rise up in the explorer’s throat, but he managed to keep it down. The person inside rose, staring his saviour down. The knight mumbled something incomprehensible as he staggered out, towards the explorer, who took a few steps back.

He suddenly collapsed, and Jamison rushed over to prevent him from falling onto the ground. Looking around, the young man realized he couldn’t get help without getting arrested. Nonetheless, he took a step forward, and the knight seemed to get the hint, following.

The two proceeded out of the hole with minor difficulty.  _ This thing weighs a ton! _  Jamison remarked in his head.  _ How is he so heavy? _

As he pushed the door open, he looked up at the night sky. It was cloudy and raining, and the pitter-patter of the raindrops was all he could hear. It was deafeningly silent, not even a car or a train.

Jamison urged the knight out, before realizing he’d have to get this massive person over an iron fence.

“Can you climb?” He asked, but the knight didn’t answer, only looking terribly confused, like Jamison was speaking another language. He glanced over the fence, before pointing at it and motioning over the fence. Body language and gestures were obviously universal.

The knight shook his head. Jamison had to find another way. 

“Hey!” Looking behind him, the explorer saw a sole security guard heading towards him. He immediately froze in his tracks, a deer in the headlights and the guard the car about to mow him down.

“What are you two doing here? It’s one in the morning, it’s raining and neither of you is even supposed to be here without authorization!”

He couldn’t say anything. His muscles had frozen, paralyzed by the trouble he knew he had gotten himself into. Lucio and Hana’s offer suddenly sounded a ton more appealing than before.

“I...uh-”

“Don’t worry.” She raised her hands up, showing them empty. “You’re not in trouble. I’m not going to report you. Follow me, though.”

Jamison relaxed a bit, but every movement almost felt jerkish and his limbs weren’t obeying his every command. He motioned for the warrior behind him to follow.

* * *

The security office was at the front of the park and was pretty much the only thing not derelict. Fareeha Amari - that was the guard who caught Jamison and the new person he discovered - was currently sitting across from him.

“So. You broke in here and found...that man.” She gestured to the knight in the other room, who was currently entranced as he observed the clock ticking by. “And you have no idea where he came from other than the fact that he was in a locked box.”

“It’s true!” Jamison protested. “I don’t know him. I couldn’t even understand what he was speaking.”

“Don’t worry. I’m not concerned with who you’re with, but more the fact that you broke in here.”

Jamison’s face fell. “‘M’sorry.” He mumbled, under his breath.

“I’ll let you off with a warning.” The young man across from her lit up. “But, if I see you around here again I’ll have no choice but to call the cops.”

“Really?! Thank you so much!”

Fareeha smiled back at him. “No problem. Do you have a way home?”

“The subway.”

Wincing, Fareeha showed him an update on her phone. “Ooh. Might have to find another way home, then. Apparently, there’s track maintenance between here and Torino Plaza. Is there any other way you can get home?”

Jamison thought for a moment. “I think I might get a friend. He works at a fast food place.”

“Perfect. Might wanna grab a bite to eat, I have a feeling your friend over there is a bit hungry.”

* * *

 

Genji sighed, slumping against the counter. “Man, I hate working the night shift...no one buys burgers at 1 am!”

“I don’t know.” His coworker, Olivia slumped with him, mocking his pose. Flipping her purple highlighted hair, she looked directly at the Japanese man. “Plenty of people would be down for a burger in the middle of the night. You just don’t know them because none of your friends are  _ weird _ .”

“I have a friend who’s an urban explorer and loves explosives so much he blew both his limbs off. That’s plenty weird, and I doubt he would - JAMIE?!”

“G’day.” Jamison flashed an exhausted thumbs up at the two. “Don’t mind my buddy here. Just passing through.”

Genji didn’t even see the accompanying person until he mentioned it, but his eyes widened. “B-big.” He stammered out.

“Woah!” Olivia sized up the knight behind him. “Cool costume! He must be, what, seven feet?”

“Listen, I’m really tired. Just...let me explain later, alright?”

Judging by the dark circles under his sullen eyes, Genji knew what was up, and nodded. He didn’t question when the order turned up with 30 dollars worth of fast food.

And he certainly didn’t question when the only thing Jamison ate was a few french fries.

* * *

The knight across from him definitely seemed very curious about his surroundings, almost like a child. The TV in the corner seemed to attract his attention a great deal while he ordered, not even blinking once. Jamison could hear his stomach growl from under the armor.

He looked at the bills in his wallet. 30 dollars seemed like a good amount, even if it was expensive and he’d have to work quite a few hours to repay it back. He quickly ushered the knight to one of the booths and sat him down, noticing how ill fit the tables were for someone of his size.

Even when he brought the tray over, he still looked at it like it was completely foreign before. Jamison was confused too, but for a different reason.

_ It’s food! It’s right in front of you! Aren’t you hungry, ya drongo? _

Jamison took a french fry and stuffed it into his mouth, to exemplify how to eat it. The knight took off his gauntlet and did the same, a surprised look on his face as he swallowed it. Within minutes his helmet was off and he was wolfing down a burger like no tomorrow.

With the helmet off, Jamison could see his face clearly now. He had long, blondish-white hair, with a huge scar on his eye and quite the mustache, with a bit of a beard.

The young man waited until the knight had paused to take a breath when he asked “What’s your name?”

Again, the same confused look. “...Yorr...nayme?” The armoured man echoed.

Jamison pointed at himself. “James Fawkes.” He pointed at the man across from him, waiting for his answer. His full name was probably too complicated, so he went simple.

“James...Fawkes? Ah!” The man’s face lit up as he understood what he was doing. He paused mid-bite and jerked an armoured finger towards himself. “Reinhardt Willhelm!”

_ Wait a second...that sounds familiar. _ Jamison then remembered the book at the library.  _ Did I just discover...the actual Sir Reinhardt the Fierce or whatever? Has he been trapped there for centuries?! _

* * *

“You want my car?” Genji incredulously asked, repeating the very question Jamison had presented. “Like, the Lexus. The one with the neon green rims. The one with-”

“I know how rich you are! I just need to get home. Subway’s closed at Torino Plaza, but I can wait here until-”

“No need to worry.” The keys were placed in front of Jamison, on the counter. “You can take my car, just don’t crash it! I can take the subway anyways, I live at Trillium Park.”

“Thanks, mate.” Shooting a thumbs up, he took about one or two steps before he felt Genji’s firm hand on his shoulder again. 

“One more thing. You. Me. Hana and Lucio. Zarya and Sombra. How about we hang out tomorrow? Get some bubble tea? And then we can crash at your place! That way I can get my car back. Besides, we haven’t done anything like that in a while!”

Jamison paused for a moment. “Y-yeah...sounds like a plan!” His chest tightened a bit. He didn’t want them over at his apartment considering his new buddy would be there, but he had to find a way.

After dumping the wrappers and containers into the trash, Junkrat bade the two workers goodbye, heading towards the car with the knight in tow. However, something stopped him. Looking back up, he saw the knight glaring at the car with suspicion and fear.  Sighing, the explorer tugged at his arm further, but it was like tugging at a house. He tried yanking him the opposite way, and the knight obliged, but something was keeping him from entering the car.

_ Right, he probably doesn’t know what it is. _

He burst back into the restaurant, snatching a napkin. “I need a pen.” He announced, before snatching a coloured pencil from a tray holding colouring sheets.

“Jamie, that’s a coloured pencil.” Sombra pointed out.

Ignoring her, the young man took a napkin and placed it in front of Reinhardt, before drawing a horse drawn carriage. He was horrible at art, but hopefully, the knight could understand it. He added an arrow going to the left to add to his point.

Once he finished, the knight seemed to have some understanding in his eyes, nodding along. Jamison proceeded to cross the horse out, then gesture to the car outside.

This seemed to sway the knight over, and this time he obediently followed Jamison outside. While he seemed a bit cautious about letting Jamison buckle him into the backseat, he nonetheless seemed content. Even as the engines revved and the journey back home began, Reinhardt was strangely unperturbed.

* * *

Jamison exited the car, opening the door and letting the knight out. He lived in a small block of townhouses, but he only had one neighbor seeing as he lived at the end of the street.

Mako Rutledge was an enigma. He was a big guy, but where did he come from? Where does he go? Why does he wear a gas mask sometimes? 

He didn’t ask questions, though - his neighbor, for some reason owned empty lots. Jamison used them occasionally to blow things up recreationally, and he was thankful for the big man being so lenient and generous. Here’s to hoping Mako wouldn’t ask questions back when he saw Jamison bringing home a man in armor, because he was staring out the window, looking at the lanky man and his plus one.

On second thought, maybe it would be better if he did at least ask questions.

The knight was shoved into the house and up the flight of stairs to the guest room. Jamison was not in the mood for him slipping out into the night and causing all sorts of trouble, so he brought out a coil of rope. 4 of them. He let Reinhardt entertain himself with a sheet of paper and a pencil while he searched up how to tie someone to a bed.

A few minutes of practice later, Jamison was confident enough that Reinhardt would remain tied down through the night, and so he pulled off one of his boots.

The smell.

Oh, god the smell. He almost threw up, remembering that once again, he had been in there for years and years on end. The knight was shoved haphazardly into the bathroom, the paper left behind. Jamison didn’t care that it was probably 2 in the morning and that he needed sleep. This guy needed to get cleaned. He gestured for Reinhardt to take off his armor, and he obliged.

Wow. Raising an eyebrow, Jamie eyed the rather muscular body before him. He wasn’t even sure such muscular body types could even exist in...whatever time Reinhardt came from. Especially ones that were so hairy. And didn’t knights wear some sort of tunic under the armor? Or had that rotted away? Jamison didn’t bother looking at his lower regions. He was  _ not _ in the mood for discovering if the law of proportions was true or not.

Okay, fine, maybe he  _ did _ peek a little and  _ maybe _ Reinhardt obeyed that law.

Reinhardt was placed within the bathtub, the knight growing increasingly distressed, fighting back Jamie’s attempts to get near him. Sighing, the young man stood back up. At this rate, he’d never be able to sleep. He had to take another route.

He waited until the knight had calmed down, before turning on the faucet and plugging the tub. Intrigued like a child, Reinhardt investigated this strange occurrence. Perfect. Jamison took this opportunity to snatch the soaps before he could be swatted away again.

Jamison placed the bottle of body wash first in Reinhardt’s field of vision, turning the water off. Taking the bottle in his hands, the muscular man tried to make sense of the words, before opening the cap and outstretching his hand and pouring some onto it, understanding it was a container of sorts.

The young man mimed wiping his hands all over his body, and the older man copied, lathering the soap all over his body. Perfect. Jamison smiled at the knight, and his eyes lit up. He then gave him the shampoo and conditioner, pointing at the long white hair, receiving the same results.

A towel was wet and handed to Reinhardt, again given the command of wiping off all the soap. Was this what it was like, taking care of a child? Part of Jamie was glad he was getting the experience now.

Then again, a child could actually talk.

* * *

 

Once he was sure Reinhardt was dry and no longer smelled like he came from the ninth circle of hell, Junkrat tied the knight’s wrists to the headboard and his legs to the feet of the bed. 7’1 was not exactly a height you see every day, and so his knees slid off the bed.

Jamison took the paper Reinhardt had previously been toying with and examined the rather rudimentary doodles. On it there were two people. One had spikes on his head - obviously Jamison, with his hooked nose drawn as a large triangle. Across from him was another figure, poorly drawn, but with some sort of long hair.

Reinhardt. He was bowing down to him. Did that mean he saw him as his king?

He walked out of the room, crumpling the paper up and tossing it into a wastebasket. The pitter-patter of the rain continued against his window as he curled up in his bed.  “What did I just get myself into?” He wondered aloud, asking the sky. The answer did not come, mainly because the sky doesn’t give answers. They come on their own.


	2. Skeletons in Your Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie's a bit bad at keeping secrets. His friends find out something world changing.

If there was anything Jamison lived on that wasn’t explosions, it was probably coffee. As he trudged down the stairs to the coffee machine, he paid no attention to the thumping behind his spare room door. Totally a normal part of his day.

As he watched the brown liquid begin filling his cup, Jamie sighed, resting his head on his hand as he tried to make sense of what happened. There was the amusement park, and then that weird man in armor...and why did he take him home again? Shouldn’t the police know about this? What was with the armor, anyways?

Grabbing the milk and sugar, the young man poured a gratuitous amount of milk and more sugar than was probably healthy into the bitter coffee, mellowing it out enough until it barely tasted like the original. Bringing the cup to his lips, Jamie’s eyes rolled back a bit as the first sips went down his throat. No longer the explosives-crazed, borderline insane zombie, he was now the explosive-crazed,  _ more _ than insane Jamison Fawkes!

_ Ding dong. _ Lifting his head, Jamison looked at the door. Odd. He wasn’t expecting visitors today, was he? His chest suddenly began closing in on itself. What if the man - Reinhardt, right? - had called for help? Was it the police?

(He didn’t even look presentable, he was in nothing but a tank top and some ratty, torn camouflage shorts. That would look great for the mug shot.)

As he opened the door, he was only greeted by Hana, Lucio and Genji. “Hi!” Hana greeted, a box of games in her hands with a video game console on top. Her expression shifted to confusion as she saw Jamie’s outfit. “Are you in your pajamas? Or are you just cleaning?”

Confused, Jamie tried to make sense of all three of his friends on his doorstep before deciding to shut the door, ignoring the knocks that came after. He needed more coffee.

* * *

 

“I’m glad you didn’t total my car.” Genji commented as he sat on the sofa, listening to Jamie cook his lunch. “I’m surprised, though, you managed to sleep all the way until 1.”

“Oi, don’t you have the night shift? Shouldn’t you be sleeping in like Sombra?” Jamie pointed a spatula at Genji, using the Latina’s nickname.

Genji merely smiled, his eyes blank and staring off into a blank void. “You are a fool if you believe my sleep schedule obeys the regular laws of time and space.”

“Uh...okay, sure, you weirdo.” Hana finished configuring Jamie’s TV to connect to her console. “Anyways, Jamie, here’s the situation. We’ll chill here until Sombra and Zarya get here. Zarya’s also bringing Mei too. Then we hit up Flatwater Mall, and then go back here and dick around. Sound good?”

“Couldn’t be better.” Jamie mumbled, reserving his concerns about Reinhardt upstairs. Would a man like him starve? Would it be wrong for him to put a water and food in a bowl and make him eat like a dog? He poured most of the food onto plates, taking one for the knight upstairs, and filling up a glass of water.

“Wait, don’t you want to eat here? With us?” Hana took a plate, sitting at the dining table. 

“Huh? Oh, nah, I gotta get...dressed. Stuff to do.”

As he headed upstairs, Genji looked to the others. “I think...he’s hiding something. He seems very troubled. He came in last night and ordered $30 dollars worth of fast food, and ate it with this really humongous guy in armor.”

“Don’t push it.” Lucio pushed his headphones down around his neck as he checked his phone. “Remember, he’s a person too. He can tell us on his own time.”

Jamison opened the door swiftly and shut it so no one would hear the man. Reinhardt appeared to be awake, and quite suspicious. Granted, of course considering he was tied down. The knots were undone, letting the knight sit up and stretch his legs. He took a bite from the plate and a sip from the glass, placed it on the table and waited for his captive to start eating.

Maybe he should call him his “guest”, because captive made him feel very strange. It was true, but he still shouldn’t say it. How would he even be able to break the news to his friends?

_ G’day, mates, I’ve been keeping a possibly immortal person I found in an amusement park in my spare room, could you spare a cup of sugar? _

What would he even be able to do with him? The knight slowly began eating, first raising the fork into his mouth, before digging in. Everything was cleared in seconds.

“Can you speak English?” He asked. “What happened yesterday? Why were you in armor? Why were you in the trunk? Were you drunk?”

The older man simply looked at him confused, and Jamison supposed he would have reacted the same if a stranger abducted him and spoke to him in another language. Sighing, he dropped the subject. “That should be enough for today.” The blonde said, taking away the cleared dish and empty glass. He faced the knight, pointing at the ground. The large man seemed to understand, nodding. The younger man’s finger then went to the door, shaking his head and making his arms form an X. Hopefully that would be enough to make him stay

He exited the room and went to his own, changing into something more appropriate for the mall instead of some ratty pajamas.

* * *

 

The large group of friends all piled into Lucio’s van. After much debate, Jamie managed to claim shotgun - after all, they were returning to his house - leaving Genji, Hana and Sombra in the back row with Zarya and Mei filling out the middle.

Jamie stared at the window of the room his unexpected guest would be staying at as they pulled out. He was taking a great risk leaving him alone. If he really was a knight from the times of old, how would he react to modern times? As much as he tried to see the world from his view, he couldn’t. He didn’t know how they lived or what he went through.

Mei peeked over, taking a look at the blonde’s conflicted face. “Jamie? Are you doing okay? You seem a bit distracted.”

“Huh?” Snapped out of his train of thoughts, Jamison shook his head. “Oh, yeah, just taking five.”

“Thinking of the next thing to blow up?” Hana teased from the back, a coy, knowing smile plastered on her face.

“What? Of course not!” After a moment of silence, a sigh could be heard, solidifying the Korean’s theory. “Okay, maybe a little?” He admitted. “Mostly been thinking about how we met and all, though. Remember that?”

The other 6 all smiled as they recollected the exact moment their lives changed when they met each other.

“Man, that exchange program was wild.” Lucio leaned back. “Seven kids in different programs, stuck in the same town for six weeks. It was like some reality show or somethin’!”

“I think you’re overthinking it too much.” Hana blew another bubble. “I thought the stuff they made us do was fun.  _ Especially _ the amusement park!”

“Are you kidding me?” Mei turned around to face Hana, shock illustrated on her face. “The night we spent in the city was so breathtaking!” 

Relieved his friend were too busy reminiscing about the day they met, Jamie rested his head back and thought back to years ago, when he was naught but a freshman, in an exchange program in another world.

* * *

“Noooo! I need that so bad!” Hana wailed as Zarya and Genji dragged her away from the novelty shop. “It’s  _ Sea of Tranquility _ merrrch!”

Sighing, Lucio placed Hana’s various bags on the bench. “You’re a professional gamer, Hana. I’m pretty sure you need to stop before your wallet starts crying. Wasn’t that why you weren’t paying for bubble tea?”

Whining, the smaller girl made a pouty face as she crossed her arms, before sighing. “Okay, fine...”

Hana dragged Lucio to the food court, the rest of the group following her with what Genji would accurately describe as a sweatdrop. On their way to the shop, they passed a video game shop, and suddenly the Korean girl had somehow tugged everyone inside.

“Hana! You told us we were gonna get bubble tea!” Jamie protested, reluctantly following them in. 

“I just wanna look at these first, I promise!” Hana rushed over to a wall of figurines. “They have the newest figures for  _ Sea of Tranquility _ ! I absolutely  _ have _ to get these!”

It seemed everyone got distracted by every store they passed. Zarya needed more protein powder, and then Sombra had to stop by a computer shop for a replacement coolant fan. Lucio had stopped by a record shop to purchase some new vinyl, then nearly got kicked out after Genji started playing some opening theme to an anime on the piano there.

Mei’s stop was a tea shop - not bubble tea, but it was considerably less boring. And free samples at least, too. Genji wanted to stop by an anime merchandise shop, but was forcibly pulled away by everyone.

“Nooo! The latest volume of  _ Cyberninja x Mystery Cowboy  _ is in there!” He wailed as he was guided away.

“Do you  _ want _ us to get blacklisted? After what you pulled last time you were there?”

Finally, the food court was their last stop for lunch, and Jamie’s well awaited boba tea, half sweet. His eyes rolled back almost immediately after his first sip, like he had been waiting all his life for this.

“ _ Dios mio _ , Jamie, it’s like you run on that sugary stuff.” Sombra sipped on her drink - unlike most of the group, she had picked a smaller sized drink.

“Can you blame me? I’ve waited hours for this.” Jamie instantly began chowing down on the lunch in front of him - kimbap, which Hana had recommended to him, shoving each roll into his mouth.

Rolling her eyes, Sombra almost spit out her drink as she spotted someone out the corner of her eye. “Well, would you look at that. Lucio, check it out. It’s Akande!”

“Wait, he’s here?!” The long-haired boy shrunk down as he watched the man pass by. “Sombra, don’t!”

“ _ Relájate, _ I’m not gonna betray you like that. Besides, it’s not like he’ll think differently of you for hanging out with us dorks. You still haven’t confessed to him yet? Dropped a hint?”

“I’m still trying! Unlike you and your girlfriend, Akande can crush me!”

Once the group had finished their lunch, it was back into the van as they headed to an escape room for another hour of fun, then back to Jamie’s house.

Mei sighed as she leaned her head against the seat. “That was hectic, but it was pretty fun.” 

“You guys were lucky we escaped with a few seconds to spare. I’m surprised we took that long, no thanks to a certain  _ someone _ .” Hana gave a lighthearted glare to Lucio, texting her victory for the world to see. “We should totally do that again. Time to show my skills!”

“Oh come on, Hana! You know puzzles aren’t my strong suit. Besides, it’s game time!” As Lucio pulled into Jamie’s driveway, everyone hopped out and began settling in for a night of heavy drinks, gaming, pizza and fun.

* * *

 

It was incredibly boring for Reinhardt as he waited for his savior to come home. He had given him instructions to stay in that very room, but it had been so long! He should be at his side, defending him at every second!

The young, blonde man seemed to like jokes, perhaps. After all, he was the one who had tied him down with ropes that could tear like paper!    
  
His ears perked up as he heard a door downstairs open, and voices chatter in that same language he couldn’t understand. So this was the fate worse than death that the witch had talked about? He liked it better than being trapped in a trunk for years. But none of them were of James.

After a while, he began hearing some strange noises, and that was when he heard him! But he was screaming, making noises like he was crying. Why couldn’t he understand him? Where was he?

He had to save him! But his orders were to remain here...and his keeper wouldn’t give him orders to be disobeyed. But James was so thin, and could hardly put up a fight, and Reinhardt definitely remembered how he struggled to help him.

His mind was set. He suited up in his armor and slowly opened the door.

* * *

 

“No, no!” Jamison’s fingers moved the controls as his character fell off the stage, sighing in defeat. “I’m two stocks left now, great!”

The seven players were all furiously mashing the controllers as they controlled their own characters, trying their best to win. The most vocal out of all of them was Jamie himself, yelling and screaming as he took hit upon hit.

“Dude, where’d my character go?” Lucio exclaimed as he was thrown about, only for him to be the first to be defeated. “Aw. Guess I can’t beat the ultimate gamer.”

Hana cackled like a maniac as she beat out Zarya next, before focusing on Jamie. “Aw, yeah. Here comes a new challenger!”

“No, no, I’m one stock! Noo!” Exhaling, Jamie watched his character fall, and readed his nimble fingers. “Alright, that’s it, I’m gonna beat everyone here!”

Zarya let out another grunt as her character teetered slowly towards the edge, fighting against Hana. “I will break you! Your reign of terror ends here!”

“Nope! I’m number one!” Unleashing her character’s final move, Hana completely struck down all six players. “GG! Looks like it’s…” She made a heart with her fingers at the camera filming them, winking at her audience. “... _ easy mode! _ ”

Mei perked up. “Hey, did you hear something?” She asked, the loud thumping of someone going down the stairs starting to become apparent. The visage of a large man in armor suddenly appeared, screaming in some unintelligible language. Shocked and startled, the seven occupants started screaming as well until Jamison got up, placing himself in front of his friends.

“Wait! Wait! Nononono, don’t hurt them, they’re my  _ friends! _ ” Clamoring to at least get some leverage over this unstoppable force, Jamie managed to calm the man down by placing his hands on his shoulders, shushing him.

The man looked incredibly confused, and tried to talk to Jamison in that same, undecipherable gibberish, but Jamie instead brought a downright terrified Zarya over, wrapping his arm around her more muscular, thicker arm.

“Fr-iend-s.” He sounded out loud, slowly. “They are  _ friends _ .” He smiled at them, and only Mei nervously smiled back, waving at the stranger shyly. The young man turned to his friends. “Everyone, this is Reinhardt the Fierce, I think he’s an immortal trapped for centuries until I found him. I know this is really abrupt, but I was planning to keep him a secret...until now.”

The room was silent, until Sombra dropped the controller. “Yeah, I have a question.” She stood up. “Jamie, what the f-”

* * *

 

“And that’s what happened.” Jamison finished. Reinhardt had joined everyone in his armor, sitting ashamedly on the ground with the other young adults keeping their cautious distance. “I’ve been keeping him here, but I don’t know what to do.”

“Okay, Jamie, don’t get me wrong.” Hana, ever the outspoken, put her point across. “Reinhardt can’t just be hidden away forever. I think the best thing for you to do is just...well, help him adapt. At least teach him how to speak English, it’s hard to take care of someone who you can’t communicate with.”

She did have a point, Jamie reasoned. 

“How long have you been keeping him like this?” Genji asked. “Has he even gotten out at all?”

“Well, he’s been here for about a day now.”

The Japanese man made an ‘ah’ of understanding. “And here I thought you were into some crazy things. I’m not judging, but you came into the restaurant with an older guy wearing a suit of armor, and Sombra was convinced you were out shooting a porno.”

Jamie’s face reddened. “Genji!”

“What, it’s true.”

“Okay, well, obviously the biggest problem here is communication. How about I help you teach him?” Mei offered.

“Yeah, we’re all here to help you, Jamie.” Lucio patted the blonde man on the back. “We’re your friends, and we’ll be there every step of the way!”

That was a bad idea. Jamie knew it so, but he kept his mouth shut. His friends worried about him enough with Reinhardt under his wing, no need to involve them in his life any further.

“Ah, cheers.” He gave a thumbs up, a smile on his face. “I’ll take all the help I can get.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta lil-drongo for going over! I know it's kinda rushed but I'm always looking to improve

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I'd like to give a HUGE thank you to my betas, Larien, Cryptid Bae and Synoaponga!
> 
> Second off, I'm also writing a McHanzo CEO AU so feel free to check that out in my works!


End file.
